In The School Backyard
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Disinilah, di halaman belakang sekolah, kisah cinta mereka terangkai. Cinta bersemi di halaman belakang sekolah. Sasuhina oneshot. Warning: AU, OOC. RnR, please!


Holla! Q Anandh, author baru! Anandh baru pertama kali bikin fict. Jadi, Anandh mohon bantuannya pada senpai-senpai yang sudah profesional! Kalau jelek, harap maklum, ya! Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : K+

AU, OOC, ide pasaran, oneshot, dll. (biar jelas, cepat baca!)

Ket:

"kata-kata" ucapan langsung

'kata-kata' pikiran/suara hati

~0~ skip time

In The School Backyard

By Anandh Hyuuga

Rambut indigo itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin, mengikuti gerakan sang pemiliknya yang kini sedang berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Hinata Hyuuga -nama pemilik rambut indigo itu- mempercepat larinya seolah berlomba dengan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sesuatu yang kerap dijadikan alasan bagi seorang gadis SMA yang menangis.

Hinata duduk di rerumputan hijau sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menangis sepuasnya, tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat, tidak peduli jika air matanya habis, meskipun itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Langit sore yang elok tidak bisa menghibur suasana hatinya yang kini tengah kacau. Tetapi, sungai air mata yang deras telah berhenti mengalir, meskipun wajah Hinata masih disembunyikan kedua tangannya.

"Huh, semua perempuan sama saja, hanya karena cintanya tak terbalas sampai menangis seperti itu. Dasar lemah." Hinata menoleh. Kini, disampingnya telah berdiri sesosok laki-laki yang tampan, dengan rambut emonya yang bisa memikat semua wanita. Mata hitamnya menerawang kedepan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman ejekan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dua kantong celananya. 'Benar-benar menyebalkan!' Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Hinata berusaha memperbaiki suasana buruk yang menyelimuti mereka. Kini giliran Sasuke -nama pemuda tampan itu- yang menoleh, "Setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku selalu mampir kesini, lagipula semua orang boleh kesini, kan?" jawab Sasuke enteng. Hinata menghembuskan napas, bekas air mata tadi telah kering, digantikan oleh ekspresi cemberut yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas. "Apa setiap kali cintamu tak terbalas, kau duduk disini dan menangis?" tanya Sasuke berniat mengejek. "Enak saja! Aku baru pertama kali." Dihatinya, Hinata makin kesal saja dengan pemuda emo itu. "Dan satu lagi, itu bukan urusanmu!" tambah Hinata.

Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata. Sementara Sasuke melepas pegal yang melanda kakinya, Hinata merasa risih Sasuke ada disampingnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu, "Eh, tadi kau bilang perempuan itu lemah! Kurang ajar kau! Seenaknya saja mengejek kaum hawa! Hei, Sasuke, kalau saja tidak ada perempuan di dunia ini, kau tidak akan lahir, tahu! Oleh karena itu, kau harus menghargai perempuan! Camkan itu baik-baik!" kata Hinata dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, membuat Sasuke heran dengan sikap Hinata yang semula pendiam, menjadi seemosi ini. Mungkin karena ada yang mengejeknya, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Dan mungkin juga perasaannya mudah sekali tersinggung.

Sasuke tersenyum, tangannya mendekati wajah cantik Hinata, lalu merapikan poni Hinata dengan lembut, "Iya, tuan puteri." Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas, Ia menepis tangan Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Hinata membentak. Sasuke tersentak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, semua terjadi begitu saja. "Gomen, aku tidak sengaja." kata Sasuke lirih. "Apa katamu? Tidak sengaja? Jelas-jelas kau melakukannya! Kau gila!" Hinata memungut tas slempangnya dan berdiri. "Lebih baik aku pergi daripada ketularan gila!" Kini Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang menghilang.

~0~

In the school backyard.

Hinata memandang kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian dimana pujaan hatinya menyatakan cinta pada orang lain. Kata-kata yang diucapkan pujaan hatinya.

"Mentari tulus memberikan cahayanya pada makhluk yang ada di bumi. Begitu pun cintaku padamu."

'Uh, seandainya kata-kata itu ditujukan padaku...' Lamunan Hinata buyar oleh suara berat laki-laki. "Kau ada disini lagi? Masih sakit hati dengan Naruto?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata memalingkan kepalanya, teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kau masih ingat kejadian kemarin-kemarin? Sudahlah, _forget it_!" Sepertinya Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran orang. "Lagipula, aku sudah minta maaf."

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan bila pujaan hatimu tak membalas cintamu?" Hinata bertanya. Sasuke menoleh. "Eeeee... Apa ya? Mungkin aku akan berusaha mencari cinta lagi. Ada banyak perempuan, atau menurutmu laki-laki, yang lebih baik dari dia dan bisa menerima kita apa adanya." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Dan tentu saja, kita harus melupakan cinta pertama kita." lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum miris, membuat Sasuke iba melihatnya. "Kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Hinata." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. "Aku akan terus mengejarnya, tidak akan melepaskannya." Sasuke menghembuskan napas, lalu menoleh. "Jika dia tidak ditakdirkan denganmu?" Sasuke berusaha membuat Hinata terpojok.

Hinata terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Jika begitu, biarpun dia menjadi milik orang lain, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Dan aku akan mati tanpa cinta sejatiku." Hinata kembali tersenyum. Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bodoh, Hinata! Itu namanya menyia-nyiakan hidup! Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain!" kata Sasuke tertahan. "Hmmm... Aku tidak tahu." Hinata diam, bingung juga menyelesaikan permasalahan seperti ini.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaan Sasuke seperti terbawa emosi, meledak-ledak. 'Ada apa ini?' pikir Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke sedih saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa Hinata hanya mencintai Naruto? Jika memang iya, apakah Sasuke cemburu? Berarti Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi duduknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba... Srreeett... Tangannya tersayat tanaman berduri. Di pergelangan tangan kanannya, terlukis sayatan berwarna merah memanjang. Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa bagi Sasuke.

"Hah? Tanganmu, Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati? Dasar ceroboh!" Dalam sekejap, tangan Hinata sudah mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Sapu tangan. Satu-satunya benda yang Hinata punya, yang bisa dipakai untuk membalut luka Sasuke. Hinata perlahan-lahan membersihkan Sasuke. Dengan lembut tapi pasti. Lalu, membalut luka itu dengan sapu tangan orange-nya. Sasuke membisu. 'Hinata...?'

"Kau..." kata-kata Sasuke terpotong suara Hinata. "Sudah, diam saja! Nanti lukamu tambah sakit!" kata Hinata. "Selesai!" Kini pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke terbalut rapi oleh sapu tangan orange itu. "Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Hinata_ blushing_. 'Sasuke? Berterima kasih padaku?' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, maksudku, tidak apa-apa. Sudah kewajibanku menolong teman. Lagipula, aku anggota palang merah." Mereka saling melempar senyum, melupakan perdebatan yang tadi berlangsung sengit.

~0~

In the school backyard.

Mereka berdua kembali bersama disini. Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka saling berhadapan untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Anko-sensei. Matematika. Pelajaran termudah bagi Sasuke, tapi merupakan pelajaran tersulit bagi Hinata.

"Aku pusing." ujar Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kalau kau banyak latihan mengerjakan soal, pasti kamu mengerti. Matematika sebenarnya mudah." nasihat Sasuke. "Ya, ya, ya, Sasuke_-sensei_." kata Hinata sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menekankan kata Sasuke-sensei. Sasuke menghela napas.

Kini Hinata dan Sasuke bertambah akrab. Bukan hanya karena setiap hari bertemu disini, tapi juga karena mereka masuk dalam kelompok Matematika yang sama yang dibentuk Anko-sensei. Hinata tidak benar-benar membenci Sasuke. Dalam hati, Hinata merasa ada yang menenangkan hatinya yang kemarin dilanda sakit hati. Hatinya ada yang menemani. Sekarang hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna karena Sasuke selalu ada disampingnya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, Hinata menyukai Sasuke, tapi bukan cinta.

"Hey, kau memperhatikan penjelasanku tidak?" kata Sasuke mengembalikan Hinata ke alam sadarnya. Hinata dengan bodohnya -maaf- menggelangkan kepalanya. "Eh, maaf, tadi aku melamun." Hinata tersenyum salah tingkah. Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku ulangi lagi." Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hari sudah sore. Kita akhiri belajar bersama hari ini, ya! Ayo, pulang!" ajak Sasuke mengakhiri kegiatan mereka sore itu. Mereka berdua berdiri dari posisi semula, duduk bersila. Tapi, Sasuke kalah cepat dari Hinata. "Uh, bantu aku bangun!" kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Kamu seperti anak kecil saja! Ayo!" Hinata mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke dan berusaha menariknya. Dan... Bruukk! Sepertinya Hinata belum makan siang.

Karena letih, Hinata tidak bisa menarik tubuh Sasuke yang berat. Alhasil, malah Hinata yang tertarik dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Terdengar dua degup jantung yang dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Degup jantungnya sama denganku.' pikir Hinata. "Hey, sampai kapan kau ada diatasku? Minggir!" kata Sasuke ketus sembari berusaha bangun. Hinata tersentak. Entah karena bentakan dari Sasuke atau karena jarak mereka berdua yang tidak ada satu sentimeter pun, Hinata tidak tahu. Hinata cepat-cepat bangun dari posisinya.

"Gomen, aku..." Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. "Uh, lupakan! Ayo, pulang!" Sasuke berjalan di depan Hinata. Diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil.

~0~

In the school backyard.

Hinata duduk bersila di rerumputan hijau sambil tersenyum. Hari-harinya sekarang selalu penuh dengan senyuman. Sasuke terbaring disamping Hinata, dengan kedua tangannya yang digunakan sebagai tumpuan.

Tanpa disadari, seekor laba-laba berjalan mendekati Hinata, lalu naik ke kaki jenjang Hinata. Seketika, Hinata menjerit ketakutan. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, lalu menoleh, "Ada apa?'' Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk kakinya sambil menutup mata. 'Semua perempuan ternyata penakut, ya?' pikir Sasuke. Dia mengambil laba-laba yang berjalan di kaki Hinata dan menunjukannya kepada gadis indigo itu. "Tolong, Sasuke. Jangan bercanda!" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Huwaa!" jerit Hinata saat laba-laba itu sudah ada tepat di depan matanya. "Hahahaha!" tawa Sasuke saat menunjukan laba-laba itu pada Hinata. Sasuke cepat mengembalikan laba-laba itu ke semak-semak. Sementara Sasuke tertawa lepas, Hinata memukul Sasuke dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Aaww!" seru Sasuke, walaupun Hinata tidak memukulnya dengan keras.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara tertawa dan pukul-pukulan, Sasuke teringat sesuatu, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Sapu tangan orange milik Hinata sudah ada di tangannya sekarang. "Ini. Arigatou. Gomen baru mengembalikannya sekarang. Sudah aku cuci. " kata Sasuke menyerahkan sapu tangan itu pada Hinata. "Kau sendiri yang mencucinya, Sasuke? Aku tidak percaya!" ejek Hinata sambil melihat-lihat sapu tangannya. "Kau mengejekku, ya? Begini-begini aku mandiri!" kata Sasuke disambut anggukan kepala Hinata.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Hinata menoleh. "Hm?" Sasuke menghela napas, "Kenapa sapu tanganmu berwarna orange?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. Tapi, dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Eeeng... Itu, kau tahu, kan. Aku, maksudku dulu, sangat eemmm, _mengagumi_ Naruto, jadi aku mencoba menyukai apa yang dia sukai, termasuk warna orange. Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hinata meringis. "Ya. Dan hingga sekarang kau masih _mengagumi_ Naruto?" tanya Sasuke -lagi-. "Entahlah" jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau belum bisa melupakannya?" Hinata memalingkan mukanya. "Jika kau tidak menanyakan hal itu tadi, aku pasti bisa melupakannya." kata Hinata yakin. "Bukan karena aku bertanya, tapi karena sapu tanganmu masih ada. Dan lebih baik kamu membuangnya, Hinata. Kau mau melupakannya, kan? Kau tidak mau terjatuh dalam rasa sakit yang lebih dalam, kan?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, tapi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Angin yang kencang mungkin bisa melupakan perasaanmu terhadap Naruto, Hinata." Hinata menoleh, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pohon sakura. Sasuke tersenyum, "'Sakura', 'Naruto' akan senang jika bersamamu." ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan sapu tangan itu dari genggaman tangannya. Sapu tangan itu terbawa angin bersama daun sakura yang berguguran. Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

~0~

In the school backyard.

Sasuke mendongak menghadap langit sore yang terbentang luas di depannya. Bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum tak hilang-hilang dari wajahnya. Bagi Sasuke, hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan Hinata ak...

"Sasuke, kau sudah ada disini?" suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh. Entah salah lihat atau apa, sepertinya Hinata terlihat lebih cantik hari ini dimata Sasuke. "I-i-iya." Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Sasuke, kau gagap?" Ah, andai Hinata tahu, dia lah yang membuat Sasuke gagap.

"Hinata, duduk." ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelahnya. Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan duduk manis.

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Bukan keheningan yang mencekam, melainkan keheningan yang damai. Keheningan yang mampu membuat mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

Mereka menoleh bersamaan kearah lawan bicaranya dan mengucapkan nama lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Eh, maaf. Kau duluan." ucap Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum, 'Mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku yang bicara lebih dulu.' Sasuke berkata, "Hinata Hyuuga. Suatu waktu, aku tidak sadar mengucapkan kata itu. Dalam tidur, saat melamun, bahkan saat memesan makanan di kantin. Lucu sekali. Hinata, selalu, aku merasa bahagia jika aku bersamamu. Beberapa kejadian yang telah kita lalui bersama, bisa mempercepat detak jantungku. Aku bisa gila karenamu, Hinata." kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Hinata terpaku atas penjelasan Sasuke. Tapi, mungkin masih ada yang ingin Sasuke katakan, "Mentari tulus memberikan cahayanya pada makhluk yang ada di bumi. Begitu pun cintaku padamu." Hinata terkejut. 'Kata-kata itu...'

"Sasuke." hanya nama itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan. "Hinata, apa kau tidak tahu, apa yang aku rasakan padamu dalam hati?" kata Sasuke penuh tanya. "Sasuke, apa kau juga tidak tahu, apa yang aku rasakan padamu dalam hati?" Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Cinta adalah rasa yang ada dalam hati Hinata pada Sasuke. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Kini Hinata telah sepenuhnya melupakan Naruto, dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah nama yang selalu ada di hatinya. Sampai kapanpun. Segala rasa benci telah tersingkirkan oleh rasa cinta. Dan disinilah, di halaman belakang sekolah, kisah cinta mereka terangkai. Cinta bersemi di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-_chan_."

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-_kun_."

~~0~~ T A M A T

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fiuuuh! Pendek, ya? Anandh yakin, pasti masih banyak kekurangan yang terkandung dalam fict Anandh. Maka dari itu, Anandh mohon untuk REVIEW-nya. Apalagi ini fict pertama. Kalau flame juga boleh, kok. Anandh juga mau nyicipin -?-. Semoga fict Anandh yang selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini. OK! d^_^b


End file.
